Gotta be you
by NombreDeUsuarioInvalido
Summary: Marco Bodt es un estudiante universitario que casualmente encontro a Jean un lindo chico que trabaja en una cafeteria, ¿podria pasar algo entre ellos?


La primera vez que lo vi fue una semana antes de navidad recién salía de la universidad y camine hacia una cafetería cercana que había abierto hace una semana, él usaba un gorro color rojo que contrastaba con su cabello rubio, me acerque a la barra para pedir mi café y comencé a sentirme algo nervioso

-Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- me dedico una sonrisa tan encantadora que hizo que mis nervios aumentaran.

-ah… si, me podrías dar un chocolate mediano, por favor.- dije tímidamente

-Claro, enseguida.- dijo él seriamente y paso a prepararlo.

Cinco minutos después volvió con el chocolate en la mano, cuando se acerco a mí para entregármelo me quede tan perdido en su mirada que cuando trate de tomar el vaso un mal movimiento me hizo tirarlo sobre la barra.

-¡Ay, no puede ser! pero que torpe soy, lo siento tanto- dije sintiéndome como un completo idiota, porque ¿Qué cosa es peor que tirar tu chocolate? Tirarlo frente a chico guapo.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, ahora te traigo otro.

Cuando volvió me entrego el chocolate en la mano

-Trata de no tirar este- dijo sonriendo

-Eso hare- dije y le devolví la sonrisa- Aquí tienes- puse el dinero sobre la barra y me retire de la cafetería avergonzado.

Fui hasta la parada del autobús odiándome mucho y jurando no volver a ir a esa cafetería jamás, cuando vi que en la servilleta decía con pluma "llámame 8114567530" Sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, yo le había gustado, no lo podía creer ¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Qué le diría?

Esa misma noche mientras hacia la tarea no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, así que decidí que debía llamarlo, busque en mi mochila la servilleta con el número y tome mi celular, debía hacerlo rápido, porque si lo pensaba sabia que al final me ganaría el miedo y no lo llamaría, debía tomar el celular y marcar el numero de inmediato.

8-1-1-4-5-6-7-5-3-0 después de dos timbres el contesto

-Hola?

-eh… Hola, soy el tipo de la cafetería… al que se le tiro el chocolate.

-ah, sí, el otro no se te cayo afuera ¿cierto?- dijo riéndose y casi pude distinguir como se formaba su sonrisa atreves del teléfono

-eh… no, te dije que sería cuidadoso

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, chico del chocolate?

-Marco ¿y el tuyo?

-Jean

-¿Y porque me diste tu teléfono?

-Me pareciste una persona interesante, me gustaría volver a verte

-oh me parece bien- de nuevo sentía como el calor subía a mis mejillas y me alegre de que estuviéramos hablando por teléfono y el no pudiera notarlo.

-¿Mañana iras a la cafetería? Podríamos charlar un poco

-Sí, mañana iré saliendo de la universidad, a la misma hora, supongo

-Está bien, nos vemos ahí.

Continuamos viéndonos a diario durante tres semanas, saliendo de la universidad me pasaba a la cafetería y charlábamos por horas, y en las noches hablábamos por teléfono hasta la 1am. Una noche mientras hablamos por skype el dijo:

-Oye, tengo dos cosas importantes que decirte

-Te escucho

-Soy Batman y me gustas

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé, es increíble que sea Batman.

-También me gustas

-¿Qué te parece mañana, tu y yo, en una cita?- en cuanto lo dijo pude notar el color rojo que tomo su rostro

-Me encantaría.

Ese día habíamos quedado de ir a la cabaña de su familia cerca de el lago, también irían unos amigos de el. Lo espere afuera de mi casa el sábado por la mañana ya que pasarías el fin de semana juntos vino junto a mi y me abrazo, ambos subimos al auto y dormí durante todo el camino al llegar pude notar que era un lindo lugar rodeado de arboles y justo enfrente de el lago sus amigos ya habían llegado y estaban haciendo una fogata, antes de salir me miro a los ojos me tomo del rostro y me beso dulcemente.

-Te quiero, Marco- dijo en un tono débil y dulce

-Y yo a ti Jean- dije sonriendo

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos Jean me presento con sus amigos como su pareja y fui bien recibido por todos; lo mas lindo de la noche fue cuando estábamos todos junto a la fogata Jean y yo estábamos acostados cerca de la fogata mientras el me miraba pude sentir como picaba mis mejillas y lo oía susurrar numero solté una pequeña risa al darme cuenta de que estaba contando las pecas en mis mejillas

-Eres como un cielo andante Marco, estas lleno de estrellas, me encantas

-Tu también me encantas cara de cabello- después de compartir esas palabras sentí como me abrazaba y me besaba delicadamente.

Y desde ese momento me di cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Jean Kirschtein y nunca me quiero separar de el.


End file.
